HIV infection progresses inexorably to death despite treatment with any of the currently available drugs. Recent studies indicate that combinations of anti-virals appear to produce a more sustained and significant decrease in circulating viral burden by preventing or delaying the onset of viral resistance. This Phase III study will examine the potential benefit of using two versus three drug combinations which include the experimental agent, 935U83.